Pet the Bunny
by Twy
Summary: I,Haruno Sakura,have no idea how Uchiha Sasuke's secret love for animals and abandonment issues would result in me,wearing a pink fluffy bunny costume,I just know it was Uzumaki Naruto's fault."


Sakura sighed,taking care of farm animals with Naruto and Sasuke was not her idea of fun.True she did love animals...and Sasuke,and she did love outdoors...and Sasuke,and she did love Sasuke...and Sasuke.But the problem was,she and Naruto were in the main barn,taking care of the cows and horse,while Sasuke was taking care of the chickens and geese.Naruto was of course mad at him,but he didn't mind so much,he got to be alone with Sakura.

Sakura was having diffrent thoughts,she wished that Sasuke and Naruto could just switch.but,it might be better for him to be in here,he might eat the chickens after all.everything was going well...until Sasuke walked in,playing a flute,with a line of chickens and geese behind him.He walked through the barn and out.Sakura rubbed her eyes to make sure she had seen right,Naruto banged his head against a post.

"Was that...Sasuke?"Sakura asked,still unsure herself.Naruto slowly nodded his head.Sharing a breif worried look they ran outside,there was Sasuke,still playing a flute,and dancing around the animals,_dancing_ for kami's sake!Naruto was quick to act,he grabbed Sasuke's shoulders and shook as hard as he could,thinking it hadn't worked,he slapped Sasuke a few times too.

"Sauce-kay!Come back to us!"Naruto also appeared to be crying.Sasuke bitch-slapped Naruto off of him.

"What the hell is wrong with you dobe?"Sasuke said,as if dancing and playing the flute tochickens and geese was absolutly normal and not at all freaky.

"Owie!Sasuke-teme,we thought we'd lost you to the elve's!!"Sasuke stared at him like he was crazy,and by how hard that bitch-slap was Naruto probally was.

"What Naruto means is that...well,"Sakura wasn't sure how to tell Sasuke he'd been acting like a fairy,"we've never seen you play flute for...uhm anybody."Suddenly Sasuke jumped behind the chickens and geese and cuddled them all at once.

"I always pway flutes for my animal fwiends!"Sasuke said,in a chibi-ish voice,with a chibi-ish face,with a halo and little wings,and angel music playing.To say Sakura and Naruto were disturbed was an understatement.

"Oooookay...Sasuke...we're just...going...to go over here now!"Sakura yelled,grabbing Naruto and running off.

"What the hell is wrong with Sauce-kay?"Naruto mock whispered.

"I don't know...maybe becaus of his whole entire family dying he clings onto animals,which do not have fangirls."Naruto nodded.Suddenly Sasuke,in the same position they'd left him in waled over,how he managed to walk is a mystery.

"Can you guys watch my animal fwiends while I go to the bathwoom?"They stared at him dumbly before nodding slowly.Sasuke set the animals down carefully,the moment they were gone Sasuke turned back into usual cold hearted self and walked off.Suddenly Farmer Brown,the man that had hired them appeared.

"Howdy ya'll!I'm back early,and I'm just going to go head an' put these here chickens and geese back in the coop,you all can go ahead back home now!"Farmer Brown picked up the chickens and walked off.

"Did that really just happen?"Sakura asked,Naruto had other things on mind.

"You know...Sasuke-temes going to kill us now right?"

"WHAT?!OMG YOUR RIGHT!"She looked panicked,"We have to hurry and fi-"Just then Sasuke walked up.

"Hn."He look just a tiny bit confused as he looked for his 'animal fwiends'.

"Sasuke-kun!"Sakura looked worried.

"Where's my animals?"Sakura looked worried.

"Well...you see Sasuke...uhm...Farmer Brown came back early...and...uhm,"Sakura looked Nervous.

"And he took back all his animals."Naruto said,rather coldly.Sasuke's eyes teared up.

"Sasuke-kun...?"Sakura asked.

"Hn..."Sasuke walked off.

"Jeez...does he have to be such a prick?"Sakura hit Naruto on the head an glared.

"BAKA! Sasuke's hurting right now...we need to help him!"Naruto looked at her curiously,before grinning.

"I know how to make him feel better Sakura-chan!"Sakura didn't like where this was going,or that smirk on Naruto's face.

(scene change,Uchiha district,back porch.)

"Hey Sauce-kay!Guess what?I've got something to make you feel better!"Naruto yelled.

"Hn."Sasuke followed Naruto's hands.

"Stop it Naruto.he's not going to fall for it."Sakura said,decked out in a pink fluffy life-like bunny costume,suddenly Sasuke's eyes grew wide,"Sasuke-kun?"

"BUNN-N-N-N-NIEEEEEEEE!!"He yelled,before pouncing on Sakura and petting her,turning once again into a chibi,"Pet the bunny...pet the bunny!"Sasuke continued to say this over and over in a chibi voice while petting Sakura roughly.

"Uzumaki Naruto!You help me right now!"Naruto grinned.

"Sorry Sakura,I'm earning money so Iruka doesn't have to buy me ramen this week!"Naruto said while pointing the camera straight at the two.

"NARUUUUUUUUUUTOOOOOOOO!"


End file.
